


your song reminds me of swimming...which I forgot when I started to sink

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: The luvia collection [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempts at fixing Juvia, Character Study, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Juvia Lockser-Centric, Lucy Heartfilia-centric on second chapter, References to Depression, Set during the one year separation, Short, Two Shot, gruvia stans dni, in a world where Juvia didn't stalk Gray for three continents and stayed with Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: It's something about Lucy, something she cannot really place, that makes the clouds dissipate....Just...Just like Gray did...
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser (one sided), Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Series: The luvia collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050572
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

It's something in her words. In the tone of her voice when she speaks her name, in the praise and encouragement she lets out so easily.

It's the same way in which Gray一

...It's the same way in which she imagined Gray spoke to her. A way that makes the weight in her bones lighter.

It's something in her eyes. In the sparkle that often shines through the deep brown of her irises, in the crease at the corner of her lid that appears when she smiles.

It's like the one Gr一

...

...It's like the one that Gray had in her stupid, delusional fantasies. A crease that makes her heart flutter because she is the cause of it.

It's something about Lucy, something she cannot really place, that makes the clouds dissipate.

...Just...Just like Gray did...

...

She knows she had done wrong. She had known for a while, even before they all went their separate ways. She had already noticed, she had already started to let the rain fall on her.

She had welcomed the rain and the tide, as she always did, and made up peace with the fact that she will never be loved. She had let Gray be washed away, be free, instead of dragging him into the current like she had been doing for years.

And so, Juvia let Gray disappear after Tartarus, and she would have stayed laying in bed until the rain pierced the roof and drowned her if Lucy hadn't forced her to go with her.

Lucy, the girl of sunshine and stardust. She had come to Juvia completely lost, devastated by the news and unwilling to let another friend go.

And she might be the bringer of rain, but she has no right to extinguish the sun, so she tells Lucy they can be lost together.

A few months pass before she notices that the rain is gone. Two days pass before she realizes why that is.

...Lucy is not like Gray. Juvia doesn't want her to be like Gray, more than anything, she doesn't want herself to see her the way she saw Gray.

She isn't sure what's real anymore, she doesn't know if the Lucy she sees is the Lucy that is.

She wants to go back under the rain, go back under the tide because it is the deepest misery she has felt, but at least it is unbearably real. At least she doesn't have to doubt it.

But the sun never stops shining. She never stops being so bright despite the deeply hidden sadness. She never stops reminding Juvia that she isn't alone under the storm.

...

...She might never be loved, not the way she wants to, but she thinks that maybe she could go on like this for a while; laying under faint sunshine.


	2. then i realized we were swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a bit more cause i can't stop myself

It's something in her voice. In the soft way in which she whispers comfort and care in her ear; a voice that transcends her darkest dreams and carries her to a safe heaven.

It's something in her expression. In the fondness that seems to overtake her face so often around her; an emotion that warms her chest and vanishes the universe.

It's something in her gaze. In the way her azure irises look at her as if she were the sun; she isn't the first one to do so... but Juvia looks at her that way even when she has no more strength to keep her brightness.

Lucy was used to playing the part, pretending she wasn't hurting and burning herself until she was running out of light. Until she broke down alone, where no one could see the darkness taking over.

Trying to shine while her life fell apart was too difficult, losing her home and her friends one by one was more than she could ever take. She doesn't think she would have lasted long on her own if Juvia hadn't accepted joining her.

Juvia, the woman of storms and oceans. She had been just as lost and had agreed to follow her, to leave for somewhere far from Magnolia. Just two broken people surviving from small jobs and carrying each other along.

And Juvia might have a reputation for being the bringer of rain, but to Lucy she's the clouds that offer a shade to rest on.

The one that holds her through the night when her sleep is plagued by nightmares, the one that doesn't need Lucy to be always blinding light. She had become the only person around which she would let herself be, and Juvia would always provide her the solace she wished for.

...she can tell how worried Juvia is about being too much; how she hesitates before moving even an inch closer and how her eyes become distant when Lucy expresses her affection.

But she will reassure Juvia until she believes it and there will come a day, hopefully soon, when she'll be able to let out all the love she knows she has.

There will come a day when she'll be able to take Lucy's immeasurable love, but in the meantime she will continue like this; shining faintly just for her.


End file.
